Womanizer
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Miroku does something horrible and angers Sango. Sango questions why she loves Miroku, despite the hurt he puts her through. Songfic to 'Womanizer' by Brittany Spears.


**I've been wanting to do a songfic with **_**Womanizer **_**by Brittany Spears for the longest time, but it took me quite a while to think of something. The song is Miroku's describes him perfectly. It's like his theme song :) So here's **_**Womanizer**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song** **_Womanizer_.**

"Sango, please let me explain!" pleaded a purple robes young man, following a young woman in a pink striped top and green skirted kimono, who had stormed into a clearing, where her other friends, a dog demon named Inuyasha, fox demon named Shippo and a human named Kagome had set up camp.

"Explain," yelled the young woman in pink and green, turning to the young man in purple, "Miroku, there's nothing to explain!"

"Sango," asked Kagome hesitantly, knowing what her friend could be like when angry, "What's wrong?" Sango laughed a cold, humorless laugh.

"What happened?" she repeated, "Miroku was 'exorcising' a spirit from a Lord's house. I was gone for _five minutes_ to use the bathroom and on my way back, I just _happen _to hear," Sango shivered, "Noises. I planned to just keep walking. That was, until I heard a woman's voice moan Miroku. And what do I happen to find when I open the door. This-this...womanizer!" she gestured to Miroku, "Nibbling on the Lord's daughter's neck and disrobing her." Shippo hit his forehead with his hand, shaking his head.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

"Sango," Miroku said, "I...I didn't realize."

"Oh don't give me that crap," Sango snapped, "You know damn well what you're doing."

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?_

_  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing _

"It happens every time we go to a new town!" Sango shouted, tears in her eyes, "You flirt with whatever girl is within a five mile radius, acting like some smooth talking monk."

_  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here _

_  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up_

"Stringing them along like puppets to your little game!" Sango yelled, tears falling freely down her face "Well they don't see you like I do Miroku! You're nothing but a no good lecher! I don't even know why I love you." With that, Sango turned on her heel and stormed into the forest, slinging her Hirakotsu off her back and hitting random trees with the giant boomerang, leaving well sized dents on each one.

_  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up _

_  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em _

_  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,_

"Miroku, how can you be so stupid?" Kagome said, shaking her head in disbelief. Miroku looked down, ashamed.

"I regret my actions," he mumbled, "I don't know why do it." He looked in the direction Sango had stormed off in, "I love her. My heart tells me one thing and my body tells me another."

"You're only a man," Inuyasha said. That statement earned him an elbow in the ribs by Kagome.

"Miroku, go after her," Kagome said, nodding in the direction Sango had left, "Tell her how you feel." Miroku nodded walked down the trail Sango had walked down.

Deep in the forest, Sango was tossing her Hirakotsu around, catching it easily when it spun back. The practice calmed her, although not enough. She was still fuming over what she had seen Miroku doing. He was such a lecher. And he had the nerve to front it, acting like he didn't know what he was doing. But Sango knew just what he was. A womanizer.

_  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby _

_  
You you you are, you you you are _

_  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

_  
Boy don't try to front _

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

Sango didn't even know why she loved Miroku. Curse his charm. Stupid monk with his ways of knowing a woman's heart. Her own heart. Sango hated the hod Miroku had over her, yet she liked it too.

_(You) You got me going_

_  
(You) You're oh so charming _

_  
(You) But I can't do it _

_  
(You) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

_  
Boy don't try to front _

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

"Sango," called said monks voice not far from her. Sango turned in time to see Miroku emerge from the trees. She scowled at him.

"Sango, are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He would never say it out loud, but Sango had a slightly crazy look in her eye. Sango threw her Hirakotsu at a tree so hard that it got stuck deep in the tree.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Well you look a little..." Miroku hoped luck was on his side as he said the word that may get him killed, but there was no other word for it, "Crazy," he said. Sango chuckled.

"Crazy?" she asked with an unnerving innocent smile, walking slowly toward Miroku.

_(You) You say I'm crazy_

_  
(You) I got your crazy _

_  
(You) You're nothing but a _

_  
(You) Womanizer _

Miroku backed away from Sango until he was backed right up against a tree. He stood against the tree, frozen under Sango's intense gaze.

"I'm the crazy one?" Sango asked, titling her head curiously to one side, "You seem crazier than me. Swaggering around, acting like you can get any girl you want but never sticking with one. Well guess what," Now Sango was standing right in front of Miroku. She leaned forward, her lips brushing against his ear, sending shivers down his spine., her chest pressed right up against his.

_Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion_

_  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion _

_  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy _

_  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby  
_

"You're not getting this girl," she hissed in ear, "Because I'm not a sucker like those other girls. I won't be a victim. I won't fall for your tricks." With that, Sango turned around, her long dark brown hair brushing Miroku's face as she walked away.

_  
Lollipop, must mistake me for a sucker_

_  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another _

_  
Say you're playing how you want it _

_  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby  
_

But Miroku wasn't having that. He rushed toward her and grabbed her wrists pinning her to the nearest tree. Sango's eyes went wide with surprise, her pale cheeks turning pink.

"L-Let me go," Sango said, her voice coming out softer that she wanted it to be.

_  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer, _

_  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby _

"No," Miroku said firmly. Sango scoffed at him, averting her eyes away from him.

"Womanizer," she mumbled coolly under her breath. But she was surprised when Miroku leaned forward, brushing his lips against her neck. Sango bit her lip to restrain a moan that came up her throat.

_  
You you you are, you you you are_

_  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

_  
Boy don't try to front _

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

Sango's hands balled into fists. She had to resist this. She couldn't let Miroku get her like this, just to be hurt again. She couldn't get lost in his charm.

"Miroku," Sango whispered, her voice shaking, "Stop."

_(You) You got me going_

_  
(You) You're oh so charming _

_  
(You) But I can't do it _

_  
(You) You womanizer_

"Sango, I'm so sorry," Miroku whispered against her skin, "I never meant to hurt you. I promise never to do it again."

"You're lying," Sango said, her voice chocked with tears.

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

_Boy don't try to front _

_I-I know just-just what you are-are-are_

_(You) You say I'm crazy_

_  
(You) I got your crazy _

_  
(You) You're nothing but a _

_  
(You) Womanizer _

"Maybe in another world we could be together," Sango said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again as she pushed Miroku away a bit, "But Miroku, it's always the same with you. You're not going to change."

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)_

_  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl _

_  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,_

_  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby _

_  
You you you are, you you you are _

_  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)  
_

"I'll change for you," Miroku said, wrapping his arms around Sango's waist, pulling her close to him. Sango felt tears fall from her eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

_  
Boy don't try to front _

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

_  
Boy don't try to front _

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are_

_(You) You got me going_

_  
(You) You're oh so charming_

_  
(You) But I can't do it _

_  
(You) You womanizer _

Miroku leaned down and captured Sango's lips in a passionate kiss. Sango's brain told her to fight against the kiss. To push him away and hit the no good lying womanizer in the head with her Hirakotsu.

_Boy don't try to front_

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

_  
Boy don't try to front _

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

But her heart thought differently. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, pulling him closer until she was pinned to a tree again. One of his hands tightened on her waist as the other tangled in her dark brown hair.

_I must be crazy for doing this, _Sango thought as she fell deeper into the kiss, letting Miroku's tongue slip into his mouth and battle with her own.

_(You) You say I'm crazy_

_  
(You) I got your crazy _

_  
(You) You're nothing but a _

_  
(You) Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are _

_  
Boy don't try to front _

_  
I-I know just-just what you are-are-are_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,_

Miroku backed away, passion burning in his dark blue eyes. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, my dear Sango," he said, disentangling his hand from her hair to wipe away the stray tears from her face.

"I-I love you Miroku," Sango said. Miroku smiled at her, holding her face in his hands as he said, "I promise never to hurt you again." Sango smiled and punched Miroku's shoulder playfully.

"You better not," she said with a grin, "You womanizer."

_  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby_

**Finally, this story is out of my system. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
